1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generation apparatus and, in particular, to a power generation apparatus using wave energy conversion by gravity.
2. Description of Related Art
Wave power generation is one renewable energy using marine energy, which is a clean, cheap, and safe power generation. According to the estimate of energy experts, if the less than 1% wave kinetic energy in the world is converted to electric energy, it will be sufficient to provide five-fold required energy for the world. Thus, the wave power generation is worth developing, especially for island countries which generate continuous wave caused by the monsoon. If the wave kinetic energy can be used with efficiency to generate power, it will be a considerable renewable energy.
A recent wave power generation technology is a wave power generation apparatus which converts wave kinetic energy into electric energy. The wave power generation apparatus which is fixed to a frame uses a retractable pump driven by a pontoon to produce gas which then drives an air impeller to generate electric power. However, the retractable pump and the frame are easily damaged by the impact of waves, and the electric power is not always generated constantly. Also, because the power generation apparatus is disposed in the seawater, damaged parts are difficult to repair. Moreover, the electric energy output is limited and thus there is no economic value for commercialization.
In view of this, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory and tries to overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art. Finally, the inventor proposes the invention which is a reasonable design and effectively overcomes the above disadvantages.